Mass Effect: Emissary of the Past
by GalactaIsBest
Summary: They were gone. Wiped out. Obliterated. Deemed to powerful to even harvest, less the entirety of the cycle be at risk. They swore vengeance even as they faced extinction. Now, the fruits of their labor, safe within another Galaxy, are stronger than ever thanks to a weapon they had no way of understanding the results. No one saw this coming, that's for sure. (Hiatus!)
1. Beginning of the End

**Yo guys! The sharpest teeth ever here. This is my first fanfiction attempt for the 2016 New Year. Please feel free to give me some lovins and enjoy the story. First up, is the Timeliine~!**

 _Pre-Prothean Time Periods_

 **1,000,000,000 BCE**

Within the Milky Way galaxy, an unidentified, unknown race with unclassifiable technology destroys the Reapers with an unidentifiable "experimental" quantum-based nuclear weapon, utilizing extremely powerful forces capable of eradicating most anything in its path. Nicknamed "Raifu'Shi.", the weapon used semi-intelligent particle cells labeled as "God cells", a hybridization of uber-level radiation and hyper advanced abiogenesis, to destroy and consume most things. However, in this scenario, the weapon was not fully developed, and no one was capable of remoting predicting its effects. While the Reaper is successfully killed, along with about 23 others near it due to the highly corrosive radiation, with amazing ease, the quantum energies, Raifu'Shi, from the weapon remain, clutched relatively near each other to the distinct lack of gravitational pull to separate the particles, and the cells positive and negative energies to keeping the other in line. Abiogenesis helped as well.

 **900,000,000, BCE**

Longest war with Reapers against unidentified race. Reapers win due to time and attrition. Reapers unanimously decide to wipe out powerful race, as they were deemed too dangerous to harvest, much less let live. Weapon is utterly obliterated shortly after, along with the unknown species. Zero trace is left of the civilization. The civilization promised vengece, even if all seemed doomedPlanet is left a dry, lifeless husk, the surface glassed and burned beyond recognition, and soon forgotten, but the core remains strong.

 **850,000,000 BCE**

Worm-hole rupture pops the planet into another Galaxy.

 **790,000,000 BCE**

The lifeless corpse of a planet begins show signs growth, life enforcers built by the now completely extinct race that called it home now in effect after the planet finally cools from the long lasting effects of the Reapers glassing. 30% of life has touched the planet's surface. Vegetations amazingly flourish despite the lack of a Sun to support it. Life enforcers are to thank for the possibility. Artificial sun created by life enhancers and orbiting planet. Gives off real light, but without gravitational pull. Sustains plant life and soon to follow animal life.

 **789,000,23 BCE**

Raifu'Shi cells are soon drawn into the planets upper atmosphere, but stay there. UV radiation reacts with Raifu'Shi radiation. Causes plant photosynthesis to grow absurdly fast and large. 65.7% of wildlife detested as carnivorous, the remaining 34.3% being vegetative.

 **789,000,11 BCE**

All life is proven to be extremely dangerous for most life. Many sub species of plants have adapted to eat animals. Herbivores have deadly defenses, with even deadlier omnivores after them.

 **788,000,45 BCE**

Life flourishes. Planet's name is Korhavan. Radiation produced from both Raifu'Shi cells and the Sun create an extremely potent radiation compound. Life on planet was generally benefited by this. Increased growth rates by 12%.

Water on the planet is red due to artificial UV output.

 **680,000,000 BCE**

The cluster of Raifu'Shi cells are pulled down to the planet via its small gravitational pull. 99% of life has been detected upon the planet's surface. Artificial sun slightly grows in UV output. Raifu'Shi cells land upon the surfaces many jungles. Life goes on. Savage and brutal, but beautiful and untamed.

 **37,000,000 BCE**

An unknown spacefaring race fires a mass accelerator round at a Reaper near the planet Mnemosyne. The round penetrates the Reaper, disabling it, and continues moving through space, eventually striking the planet Klendagon and creating the geological feature there known as the Great Rift Valley.

 **298,000 BCE**

The ancient race flourish in the Zelene system, living on the planet Helyme until being destroyed in an unknown event that wiped out all complex life on the planet. They also maintained a presence on other planets in the system including Epho, which bears the scars of an ancient orbital bombardment, and Gaelon, which may have been mined for helium-3.

 **250,000 BCE**

Raifu'Shi abiogenesis causes accelerated evolution within Hyzid, powerful, large, dense ape-like creatures that live in many environments, sacrificing sight for physical survivability. Raifu'Shi cells counter blindness with unrivaled perception, as well as a sort of "sixth sense". Blindness is soon removed over the many years thanks to Raifu'Shi cells, but with lessened perception as a result. Race evolves into new species. Identified as the Kyrannazor.

The Kyrannazor, or Kyran for short, are vaguely 7 feet tall, but many can extend to 9 or even 10 feet. They are relatable to humans in terms of identifying sex, via large mammary glands and hair, but all similarities in there. Genitals are not discernable on their body. Same for erogenous zones. Reproduction methods are unclear. Their skin is a thick, dense. hardened and somewhat smooth form of protection, and their bones are denser than diamond. Skin complexion are mainly a strong, mocha or olive color, but varies from red, green, purple, brown, blue, and more. Their society is basic and primitive, but fairly successful. Civilization grows and slowly spread around the world.

 **220,000 BCE**

Kyrannazor is a single unified civilization, after many years of altercations and brief wars between each other. Preparations for space exploration is in progress, theories are tossed around, but are vaguely inconclusive. Space flight is slow but steadily growing. Government is deemed Egalitarian Democracy, with only people "viewed" as Gan's, or leaders, to guide their society. Gan's carry considerable "influence" during major decisions, but The Guidelines of Fugana are generally accepted by all, as per the creation of a unified civilization. A society where "all actions are accountable."

 **48,000 BCE**

The Prothean Empire collapses with the arrival of the Reapers through the Citadel. Although the Protheans had learned of the Reapers' existence from studying the ruins of previous civilizations and had begun to prepare, they were nonetheless caught off-guard. Over the next several centuries, the Protheans fight the Reapers system by system, world by world, and city by city. In the end, it is not enough. The Reapers methodically wipe out the remaining Protheans, as well as other contemporary races, and depart the galaxy to await the next cycle.

 **45,000 BCE**

Mass relay is sucked by same wormhole, but is utterly deactivated of its mass effect fields due to the high radiation levels, and other exotic matters. Is popped out very far from Korhaven.

 **13,000 BCE**

Turians of Palaven begin to develop civilization around this time.

 **6000 BCE**

Alien race, seeking to escape their exploding sun, create a spaceship with a virtual world, download all their minds to it, around 1 billion minds, and flee into the depths of wild space.

 **1900 BCE**

Tuchanka enters volatile nuclear age.

 **1700 BCE**

The Kyrannazor explore more hospitable parts of their planet.

 **580 BCE**

Asari develop faster-than-light spacefaring technology. Asari discover Citadel through mass relay.

 **520 BCE**

Salarians discover Citadel. Open relations with Asari. Results are mutually beneficial.

 **500 BCE to 1 CE**

Citadel Council is formed.

First contact is made with Volus, whom are responsible for creating galactic currency known as credit.

Turian Unification Wars starts, and soon finishes.

Volus are granted Council embassy, not Council seat.

First Contact with Hanar and Quarians. Both also join embassies later.

 **All I got for now. Hope you enjoyed my timeline that may or may not be edited. Next chapters shall include the race I've created.**

 **Until next time, peace!**


	2. The Unexpected Happens

**Yo guys! This Chapter will only have a bit more Timeline within it, but after that, prepare yourselves for the introduction of Shepard, unexpected visitors, and more some Kyran culture. Not necessarily in that order mind you. Keep in mind, the Kyrannazor are within a completely different galaxy, different from the council. How will they meet the Citadel races? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Enjoy!**

Council Era

 **1 CE**

Citadel Council discovers the Rachni, and war breaks out across the Galaxy. The Rachni vs the Citadel races due to Rachni hostilities.

 **10 CE**

Overpopulation is starting to concern some Kyran's, and more begin to look to the stars.

 **20 CE**

Magic is discovered by Kyrannazor's, even if the source is unknown. Speculations are pointed towards Raifu'Shi cells mutations within their bodies, but are only theories. Others point to the intricate tattoos that are "magical" produced a sort of tattoo on a Kyran's body. Tattoos seem to only appear during combat, coitus, or high levels of emotion. Origins are unclear for now. Possibly genetic altercation in DNA sequences spur tattoos thanks to radiation mutations. High levels of radioactive content voted as likely possibility.

 **22 CE**

The tattoos are observed to grow and spread the more and more an individual fights, as fighting colossally dangerous foes ensures an individuals strength, be in physical, intellectual, or both. Fighting is heavily ingrained in Kyrannazor cultures. So far, no one had been able to defeat a King Death, a monstrous, massive dragon-relatable creature that breaths burning hot blue flames, and has scales that are nigh impenetrable, but the beast is certainly not invincible. It's belly is soft and vulnerable. Many warriors try and die in an effort to conquer such a beast. None have ever returned.

 **29 CE**

Klash'avo Shepard is conceived.

 **40 CE**

Magic is universally accepted, and in primarily used in an elemental sort of style. It helps aid in the establishment and construction of other villages and cities. Other forms of Magic are discovered, and is learned that the radiation within their bodies apparently using an unidentified source of energy.

 **70 CE**

Kyrannazor majority of techno nerds, a slang for scientist, converse to the Jungle of Katan, to the work on the development of space-ship technology, curious in the vast black that surrounds them. This inadvertently leads to the discovery of quantum portal networks within the Cosmos. This is dubbed as "Megalith" by a black skinned male Kyran with yellow tattoos whom made the discovery, which is what mostly seemingly accepted. His name is Mantana Un'Vedem. Further, albeit cautious, investigations with rocks and expendable bugs reveal the Megalith is a separate reality that's just like space, except filled with dozens various shades of blue, contains a sort of exotic red radiation clouds throughout the realm, and is all but void of all possible signs of life, and filled with both active and dormant wormholes. Raifu'Shi cells, and the deadly radiations they contain, within all Kyrannazor's react with this discovery, allowing the radiation attributes to use these portals as Portals to other locations on the planet. The radiation clouds are harmless to the inhabitants of Korhavan solely due to everything on the planet having some amount of radiation in their system already. However, while usage of the portals is simple and easy to maintain, they require serious, brobdingnagian amounts of energy to stay open. It is shockingly revealed that these Portals, are relatable to the "magic" that is within all Kyrannazor's, and is physically visible along their unique tattoos. Kyrannazor race is exhilarated by this discovery, and research begins within this new field of unknown discoveries to unravel its mysteries.

 **75 CE**

Space travel is achieved with Megalith portals. Not yet technologically advanced for the creation of space-faring ships, not yet anyway, Mantana Un'Vedem and his bond mate, Cros'Yuri Eternal make scientific breakthrough with utilizing the Megalith, allowing portals from Korhavan to one of their nearby planets, so long as the portals are connected to two non-adjacent locations. Creating two, fairly large rock golems out thanks level 27 Earth building magic, the golems are instructed to "plant the big, green pole thingies on the moon next to each other, so that the portal no longer requires vast amounts of energy to keep it flowing."

 **76 CE**

Kyrannazor colonize their Moon, albeit not all of it. Ship designs are underway for long periods of exposure to the black sea.

 **80 CE**

Rachni wars rage on upon the galaxy. Salarian Union uplifts Krogan, manipulating them to be soldiers and fight for the Citadel Council. The Krogan prove to be powerful combatants, after to stem the harsh tides of Rachni soldiers, and bare the toxic fields of their worlds. Krogan begin to systematically destroy Rachni nests and queens. The Krogan are enthralled in battle.

 **134 CE**

Kyran's create Magna Cores for, well, most everything. Dense concentrations of radiation encased within a super-heated slab of rock. Provides power for most technology, however crude it may be.

 **167 CE**

Stealth Earth Ship Eternal Normandy is the first successful ship created. It's uses are of stealth, thanks to the many magical-focused Kyran's creating a permanent cloak generator via the usage of dark magics. Test flights have determined is can survive the black Sea, long enough to place Beacons, hubs for the Portals to be active. Upgrades along the years turn in into the first actual flight capable ship in terms of faster-than-light.

 **300 CE**

Around the time one battle ends, being the Rachni Wars, another begins. The Wuas, a race of fragile but immensely intelligent cnidarians, invade Korhaven and their moons in hopes of gaining another slave race, having already gained two, as well as understanding such a unique method of transportation. The mere thoughts of being able to control wormholes with such accuracy and precision, as well as effectively weaponizing such deadly amounts of radiation, the scientific breakthroughs would be astronomical! The Wuas are delighted in discovering this is the Kyrannazor Homeworld, as Insulted Fronkan, the General in charge of leading the Wuas invasion, prepped his forces for planetary conquest. Initial attack destroys recent colonization attempts with powerful orbital bombardments; killing all but not before the last ones succeed in closing the Portals from the moon to Korhaven. Fronkan prohibits usage of orbital bombardment on the planet's surface near high concentrations of population centers, instead blasting away only landing zones. Drones and Combat Machines soon send many transport ships to land. Fronkan is extremely confident that the world will fall within the following months, maybe weeks.

 **Timeline End**

{×}•π÷π•{×}

Klash'evo Shepard was fucking furious, the Warrior was enraged beyond incense. A infuriated, raging, deadly, male.

His skin was a sort of absolute zero blue hue, a toned brute of a male. Standing an imposing 9 feet tall, his arms and legs were lined with intricate black serrated claw tattoos around his torso and limbs. And his eyes. If looks could kill, Shepard would have maybe Medusa envious how what he could do. Reaching the solid age of 478, his eyes gave off such a look of intensity, maybe failed to even meet his gaze. His wife excluded. Aqua blue triangle shaped iris, amber purple eyes, and a yellow sclera to boot. If humans knew the fierce male, most would automatically scream illuminate.

The fact that she was breathing outburst of clementine fire with every exhale only helped prove a point.

"Those cock gobbling, shit eating, fuckers! Oooooh, when I find then, I'm going to carve out their entrails, and use their bodies and blood for decoration!"

"Nyaaagh~!"

Shepard's bondmate, Vakana, jumped onto his back, her form only a bit shorter than his. Her bright pink skin and whiter than white eyes seemed odd at first glance, but hell, that didn't stop the two from bonding for _hours_ on end.

"Vakana….."

"Commoooon Klaash. You have things to kill, and I have a defensive to lead. Better not keep them waiting."

The blue skinned male couldn't help but smile as she hopped off his back with a peck on the cheek.

With a grin, he stepped through the Portal.

 **About 4 minutes earlier…**

Shepard raged for a decent amount of time, but quickly joined the others in the Village square. It would appear that the aliens used some kind of powerful energy weapon, as and burned the surrounding area to set up some sort of base. They used these really weird metal golems to set up shop, but apparently were having trouble with learning how to live on Korhaven's nigh inhabitable surface.

In fact, it was thanks to the deadly amounts of radiation that some parts of their landing were half assed.

Swarms of Meatlets, hordes of Kills charging in, the Death traps of the Swamps, and more.

The bugs. The reptiles. The fish. The herbivores. The carnivores. The killers. The jungles. The Kyrannazor. All, wanted these soft headed, these fucking freaks, off of their goddamn planet.

Minus the very small minority that were interested in using their bodies as "stimulating lubricant" during the Birth Season. Sex basically.

And Shepard had the joy of leading a covert strike at the main ship.

Originally, the Eternal Normandy was the Kyrannazor's only method of free space roaming within a vessel. Undetected anyway. And now?

Now, it was responsible for a covert operation that would determine the future of the Kyrannazor race.

The swirling vortex fluctuated behind him. Time for Shepard to head within the ship.

Eternal Normandy was just within orbit above Korhaven.

 _Think of my acts, as you will._

Below the orbiting ship, was a Canyon. A wide, edgy canyon.

 _Think of my will, as a curse._

5 Mega Nukes were being prepped for launch. The missiles were full of potent radiation.

But the radiation within the missiles, was only the delivery system.

 _Think of my curse, as a consequence._

Within the missiles, were millions of ant-like flying insects that were weak as hell alone, but had a veracious appetite. The Meatlets. The taming of a single colony of these ants was hard, as not even the durable flesh of the Kyrannazor were immune to their bites, but eventually the nest was subdued. Casualties were only within the ranges of 400 to 500. Acceptable loses consider the 2 trillion population among Korhaven. Originally, hunting down meatlet nest were purely for sport. Now, crude nuclear weapons, are the Kyran's last hope. There was no retreat. No surrender. If the Kyrannazor are felled here, they would surely face enslavement or extinction.

Meanwhile, on the Normandy's Meeting room.

Now, while the Kyrannazor really lack any true distinct military structure, they did follow a primitive but very successful style of "authority" when it came to terms of fighting and who is considered to have more experience than the other. The Guidelines of Fugana. There were 11 in total, because odd numbers were considered better at the time of their creation. The one that is the most applicable is guideline number 2.

Guideline number 2 states "The best way to determine who is better than you, or weaker than you, in terms of combat, is to keenly check for and acknowledge three important contributions to one's ability. How many kills they have, and the general state of their Core. Of course, never make assumptions, and never forget Guideline number 1.

Long story shorter, Shepard has the highest ranking of the two on the Normandy, and is well respected by all.

Hence, his role as Gan onboard the Eternal Normandy.

Shepard, and the other 19 Kyran's with him had just concluded the plan.

"Alright everyone." Shepard concluded. "Now get to your positions. If everything goes well, we'll have these squishy brained bastards on the run."

"And most of their really bright fire beams." one Kyran piped up.

"And their cool tech. Everyone ready?"

The Gan received eager nods.

"Then let's go."

A chorus of yells was to be heard in response, the rocky, cave like room quickly exited as everyone left to enter their assigned Warp portals

"Moran, you ready?"

"Of course, Shepard! Just say the word!"

"Good."

Now, unlike most ships, the _Eternal Normandy_ was only piloted by a single construct. An intelligence specifically designed to pilot the ship and aid the crew. The intelligence was comparable to that a smart VI, constructed with the magic's of Earth and Fire magic's.

Shepard grinned a smile that would make Cheshire cry.

 _Think of my consequences, as the end._

These fools had no fucking idea what was to come.

 **Alrighty guys, sadly that's a rap for now. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to slice up a review for the sharpest teeth to chomp down. Until next, all see ya'll later!**

 **Peace!**


	3. The Great Failure Begins

**Here you go!**

 **Chapter 3 - The Great Failure**

Insulted Fronkan, General of the Wuas Empire, annihilator and enslaver of the Gods, The Loathing Death, was scared.

He was not scared of his life. He had considered for his death to be unexpected. He was not scared for his honor. The Wuas will know he died in the soothing symphony of battle. He was, uncertain. Yes.

He was scared, because he was uncertain for his peoples future. Although, even as ocean blue fluids poured forth from the husk of a flimsy body he had come to know and enjoy, he had to admire his enemies gumption.

He was to proud to call for reinforcements at the time. His victory was all but assured.

But alas...

He could only revere in memory at his defeat.

He was confident as first, with his drones and their weaponry, so sure they were nothing but mindless primitives. His drones were customized for planetary invasions like this. To Fronkan, this was a textbook operation. And who knows, he may get a reward for "uplifting" another species. He had superior technology, superior weaponry, numerical superiority, and he was the best of the best.

This was an obvious win for him.

And yet...

Then the missiles came. They seemed crude and not designed for prolonged exposure to space. But they didn't have to with his main Fleet stationed near the planet. He sent two groups of troop transports along with a small cadre of Dreadnoughts to reinforce the fortified outpost fighting the indigenous species.

And yet...

These "Kyrannazor" as he had learned to know them as, were barbaric, brutish, powerful Beasts. Physical prowess beyond what he thought them capable. They were like the primate mammals he used to tease and torture when he was younger. But without the all hair. They adorned primitive but deceivingly strong armors that seemed to be made of some sort of metallic rock. The majority, common ground troops from the looks of it, wore this. It covered vital areas of their bodies, ranging from their torso, limbs, forearms, feet, and head. They wielded unsophisticated swords and shields, but they did their jobs quite well. Shielding them from harm, and destroying most non-melee drones at close range. The Fire Drones seemed to burn their hard skins easily enough, but only for a time before they just used some sort of ice projectile against them. His Drones fought without halt, and eventually, won a chunk of battles due to superior technologies and attrition. There were noticeable but small gaps in between their durable armors, but that wasn't what gave him such a hard time. The wuas laser weaponry, cannons penetrated their armors with ease.

What had concerned him at the time, was their weapons and biology.

Firstly, Fronkan had engaged the kyrannazor on multiple fronts, entrenching his drone armies and having them slowly entrench upon their territories. But these savages were using sciences he had never before witnessed. They often fired balls of blue flames from their hands, hurling them at his drones, or created some abominable rock creature to fight for them. They began to push back his thousands upon thousands of legions of Power Drone armies with sheer relentless, forcing his forces to hold onto their currently established outpost.

Still, his hold was strong on the world. Fronkan had successfully identified the primary leader of the defensive forces, a bright pink skinned kyrannazor with some sort of ability to boost her warrior's combat potential. He found her extremely annoying, but not potentially dangerous. But if given the opportunity, he would have killed her just as easily.

Now that he looked back on it, he should have made the call to end her as soon as possible.

One of the power drone units grabbed one of the Kyran corpses after a harsh battle, one with the more common set of cream colored skin and black tattoos, for study.

What he discovered would have made him feint if he had the ability to.

These "tattoos" on their bodies acted as some sort of "conduit", which seemed to allow them to use such bizarre abilities. He wished to learn such a power. He also learned that they had high concentrations of radiation within their bodies. Again, he wished to wield such a power.

Key word being 'wished'.

Days soon turned into weeks, and weeks into months. It was an unyielding deadlock.

By this time, if the dying general recalled correctly, this was where the kyrannazor moved to break the deadlock.

He wasn't too persnickety with the details. They launched some sort of missiles from a deep cavern within one of the desert canyons. Though it was only five, five was all that was needed. The explosion and force of the radiations crippled the Fleet, but it wasn't game ending just yet. It was only when his crews were being eaten alive by tiny tiny bugs that the General knew he had been outplayed.

Just as the missiles hit his primary fleet, at least he still had the small cadres of transport fleets. But no. Oh no. The Gods just decided to say "Fuck you buddy " and present the General with such a profound shitload of absurdities, he was gonna needed a therapist.

The missiles, already devastating enough with their power, radiation destroying the ships heavy Armor, the shields not even having a chance. The very fragile fleshy crew of the vessels were quite literally being eaten alive. He could only watch in horror with nonexistent eyes upon nonexistent ears as he hears the agonizing screams of his crews death.

The suddenness of an explosion knocked the General out.

 **Meanwhile, upon a Wuas Dreadnought**

"I can't belieeve this shit actually worked!" A warrior sighed in relief. One of the few that had on a helmet.

Shepard smirked "It's almost as if you didn't think the Portal inside here would work Jenkins."

Jenkins didn't really reply.

"I just can't wait until we find the squishes!" A male called out "All we've gotten to kill is some damn drones!"

The soldier looked to reply, but the shaking of the ship halted his response, halting the group briefly before they resumed.

Shepard, Jacob, Miranda, a small cadre of Mega Warriors, and a Placer were currently running down a rather long, oval structured corridor. This was one of five strike teams assaulting the five of seven massive Wuas Dreadnoughts, infiltrating the lower levels and working their way up.

The plan was simple. While the General was preoccupied with his forces on the ground, led by his mate, the missiles would launch, destroying his other seperate suppression fleets. Meanwhile, the main Fleet that the General commanded, was to be boarded and conquered by shock teams. The Normandy required close proximity to teleport in the teams, which took a while as it took a bit of time to get on the teams ready while keeping the stealth field up.

Shepard was counting on the General being too proud to call for reinforcements he very well could use to annihilate his people. Hopefully the plan payed off.

 **On the surface of Korhaven.**

Battle was waged in ways beyond imagining, blood and circuitry coating the once lushes green jungle floors.

"Artillery! Pound their guns! Don't let them get those cannons into position!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Warriors! Contain them! Do not let them break past the barricade!"

"Roger!"

The pink skinned wife of Shepard glanced briefly at the sky, hoping, praying that her husband brought her back some of that Wuas lubricant everyone apparently wants.

She smirked. Now was not the time. She had a war to win.

 **Cliffhanger is not really cliffhanger! Another chapter shall be posted after this hopefully shortly after posting this! I am merely keeping up with my 7 day post period is all! Stay tuned folks!**


End file.
